


Tales of Summer and Winter

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles from my favourite pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Watch AU

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble based on this tumblr post ( http://kaktuskopf.tumblr.com/post/110918257321/i-saw-a-couple-of-your-posts-comparing-the-nights ).

**Night Watch AU**

Sansa moved sleepy to the door. It was midday but since she had her day off for the first time, she wants enjoy to get her precious sleep. Her parents are out of town today and her siblings are still in school or at work.

The doorbell seemed not to shut down for a while, so she lazily took her pink bathrobe on and walked the stairs down. Quickly she braided her hair down and looked in the mirror, before she stood before the front door.

“Hello – “she opened the door and stopped in surprise. “Jon??”

Jon Snow, Robbs best friend, stood in the entrance slightly embarrassed and scratched his neck. He was wearing a black uniform and hold in his right hand a clipboard.

“Uhm I didn’t expect you here. Aren’t you working at this time?”

“I got a day off” Sansa replied with a smile and fights to laugh out loud. 

“Do you need a sign for a petition?” She point at the clipboard.

“Actually I take some orders of cookies. For the Night Watch. You know the Boy Scouts here in the North.” Jon tried to explain and blushed slightly.

Sansa laughed and looked at him. “Still in the Night Watch then? Aren’t you a little bit too old for it?”

“Some older members are leading now the different teams and we need money for a new quarters since the Wall is broken.”

“Well then I need to buy at least three packages” she smiled and wrote her name on the paper. “And one extra for the handsome man who will deliver them to me.” She winked and handle the clipboard back to a red-faced Jon.


	2. Camping AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another drabble, this time Sansa is a bit clumsy.

**Camping AU**

“It was a bad idea, I knew it.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“It’s horrible. It rains for hours and I can’t even make a fire without burn the tent.” Sansa borrowed her face to Jons chest.

“It isn’t horrible at all. I’m here with you that matters.” Jon hugged her closer and stroked her long red hair.

“I just want that we have a nice trip. I should know that the others were right.”

“What did they say?” Jon furrowed his brow.

“That I can’t even survive one day in the wildness.”

Jon took her chin and gently forced her to look at him. “But we’re here and I would say we’re still alive and I’ve a wonderful time with you.”

“Even when I burnt your tent?” Sansa sniffed.

“I still love you even if you would burn my house.” Jon chuckled and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
